crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayashida Megumi
Hayashida Megumi, also known as''' Rindaman''' or "Rinda", is a former student of Suzuran All-Boys High School, who was a senior when Harumichi Bouya enrolled. Dubbed "Rindaman the Murderer", he is a legendary figure at the school renowned for having never lost a fight. Despite his prowess, he remained a lone wolf and lacked any interest in conquering Suzuran. Appearance and Personality Rindaman is characterized by his imposing stature, auburn hair, and melancholy demeanor. He is particularly recognizable by his manner of dress, forsaking the gakuran typical of his classmates in favor of more casual attire. In his years at Suzuran, he wore a heavy, military-style coat over a hoodie or t-shirt, with baggy slacks and combat boots. After graduating, he took to wearing a leather jacket over a simple tank top. Rindaman embodies the "strong, silent" archetype. He is a generally soft-spoken introvert who keeps to himself and avoids crowds. He was an outsider at Suzuran, having very few friends and refusing to align with any specific gang. He often ditched class, but would often loiter on campus and watch as the school's factions clashed. Despite not being an especially dedicated student, he has been shown to be quite insightful, implying that he may be much wiser than his reputation might suggest. History Rumor held that he spent majority of his youth in juvenile detention, having murdered his father and brother ''Crows''; Chapter 7, page 14. This was in fact just a rumor, according to Genjirou Katsuragi, one of Rinda's closest and only friends. Katsuragi claimed that Rinda's biological father died from a disease when he was young. Years later, his mother was to be remarried, but she was tragically killed in a car accident and Rinda was left in the care of his perspective stepfather. One day, Rinda witnessed his stepbrother fatally stab their father in a fit of rage. While struggling to stop the attack, Rinda accidentally stabbed his stepbrother, killing him. Aside from Katsuragi, Rinda was known to have been close with Housen's Makio Bitou. The two formed a bond after Bitou witnessed Rinda's fighting ability and offered to treat him to lunch. The two ate together nearly every day afterward. The nickname "Rindaman" is derived from his surname, Hayashida, which can be alternatively pronounced as "Rinda". Suzuran During his time at Suzuran, Rindaman developed a reputation as a dominant fighter whose strength exceeded imagination. It is claimed that in his first year, he single-handedly defeated one hundred men. He quickly became known and feared for not only conquering his juniors, but his seniors as well. Only Takiya Genji ever dared to challenge him more than once. However, as a senior, Rindaman faced his truest challenge in the form of transfer student, Harumichi Bouya, who to date, is the only person known to have fought him to a draw ''Crows''; Chapter 9, page 34 . Rinda does eventually graduate, following his final confrontation with Bouya. After Suzuran Shortly thereafter, he purchases a motorcycle and departs to travel the nation ''Crows''; Chapter 55, page 13. Towards the end of the series, he enters a tournament for all kinds of unarmed martial arts near Osaka ''Crows''; Chapter 95, page 9. Fights * Rindaman vs. Takiya Genji - Won, several times ''Crows Zero'' * Rindaman vs. Kaburagi Kazeo - Unknown ''Crows Explode'' * Rindaman vs. Hiromi Kirishima, Makoto Sugihara, Toshiaki Honjou - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 7, page 21 * Rindaman vs. Bouya - Won Crows; Chapter 7, page 42 * Rindaman vs. Bouya - Draw ''Crows''; Chapter 9, page 34 * Rindaman vs. Iwai Masanari - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 16, page 14 * Rindaman vs. Kunou Issei - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 18, page 16 * Rindaman vs. Bouya - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 54, page 17 Gallery Rinda Linda.JPG|Rinda Rinda Rinda.JPG Rinda reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot Rindaman Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Rindaman SEGA.JPG|Crows: The Battle Action Rindaman (Matsushima Yunosuke).jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) Melinda Kei Cameron (Rindaman) CL.JPG|Melinda Kei Cameron in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 24th Class Category:Crows Explode Category:Crows Zero Category:Worst Category:Crows Respect Category:Linda Linda